Purple
by freakingdork
Summary: Purple is quickly becoming Morgan's favorite color. Smut with kinks: underwear kink and light bondage. Oneshot. Complete.


**A/N -** This is your friendly reminder that if any of my fic disappears from this site, I crosspost to other sites as well and you can find that info on my profile.

* * *

**Purple**

* * *

Reid's button up shirt was hanging off his shoulders when he prodded, "Take off my pants, _only _my pants...I have a surprise for you." The grin on his face was definitely devious.

Still fully clothed, Morgan was simultaneously intrigued and suspicious, but his hands worked the button and zipper free only to brush up against something..._lacy?_ He looked down and immediately groaned. Reid was wearing purple, lacy, sheer panties and they were straining to hold his erection. "This is...you...Spencer oh my...you little..."

"Now I know why you love it when you short out my brain," Reid said playfully, stepping out of his pants, but leaving his shirt hanging.

Morgan urgently pulled him back towards his bedroom. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard baby."

"_Good_."

Once they'd made it to the bedroom, Morgan's breath caught as he thought of something else. "Can I...tie you up?"

Reid grinned. "Sure...what do you...?" Morgan leaned away to pick up his purple scarf. "_Oh? _Yeah, yeah, that works," he breathed against Morgan's neck, nipping between words. "How do you want me? On my back? On my stomach?"

Morgan shuddered. "However you wanna be baby."

"Mmm, no. My only request is that you don't take the panties all the way off."

"Fuck, when did you get to be so damn kinky?"

Reid smirked and slipped off his shirt. "When I started dating you."

"I'm such a terrible influence," Morgan rasped, positioning Reid onto the bed, face down. "Safeword?"

"Pluto," Reid responded, no trace of judgement in his voice over the fact that his lover always asked even though the answer was always the same.

Morgan looped the scarf between the slats of the headboard before carefully binding Reid's wrists. "Up baby," Morgan instructed, grasping Reid's hips and Reid raised them up high. "Stay right there, just like that for me."

He backed off the bed, stripping off all his clothes. The sight before him was incredibly arousing - Reid's ass, covered in the delicate, swirling patterns of the panties, was as high up in the air as he could get it with his legs spread as wide as they were and his arms were fully stretched out in front of him. Reid's face was buried in a pillow and his breathing was already heavy and shallow. Morgan squeezed the base of his cock, trying to take the edge off before he began to collect all the necessary supplies.

"Derek...please, I need you," Reid whined.

Morgan stopped Reid's begging by tracing the lace's patterns across his ass before just barely pulling the panties down. He licked down Reid's spine, lightly biting his ass before licking further down.

"Derek, that's it, please don't stop," Reid said, his whole body quivering with desire.

Morgan grasped his hips and increased the pressure, which only made Reid more desperate. His tongue was deep in Reid's ass when he spread lube over a finger and replaced his tongue with his finger.

Reid moaned and struggled a bit, trying to push back against Morgan's hand, but he was lacking the leverage to do so. "I love when you try to fuck my fingers, baby."

"Yes, well I like it when you speed th..." Reid started before Morgan brushed his finger along the edge of his prostate. "Mmm, _fuck_ Derek."

He took his time opening Reid up, switching back to using his tongue a few times, knowing how crazy it would drive his lover. At one point, Reid was so sensitive that when Morgan held him open and spit into his hole, Reid just moaned loudly and asked for more.

Even with how much he had slicked and stretched Reid, the first slide in was wonderfully tight. The texture of the lace caught between their thighs added a bit of a bite and Morgan made a few shallow thrusts, reveling in the feel of it.

"Harder Derek, please," Reid begged and Morgan used one hand to grasp his hip and the other to press down on his shoulder before making some long, slow thrusts. Morgan felt Reid struggling again, pulling back against the scarf and Morgan's hands, trying desperately to gain more friction and it spurred him into pumping harder, his hips smacking lightly against Reid's ass.

"Is that what you wanted baby?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, fuck yes, that's more like it."

When Morgan let go of his shoulder and reached down to stroke Reid, he found the panties were still somewhat wrapped around Reid's cock and very, very damp with precum. Reid whimpered at the touch and again when Morgan slowly pulled them down just far enough so that they still cupped his balls while still allowing Morgan to stroke Reid in earnest.

After being on edge for so long, it wasn't surprising that Reid came quickly and loudly, his knees giving out. Morgan followed him down, but soon pulled out, knowing how sensitive Reid was.

"Mmm, Derek, want your cum," Reid panted as Morgan steadily stroked himself.

"Where do you want it baby?"

"On my back, _please_, I just wanna feel it, I love it when you cum," Reid babbled. "C'mon, come on me Derek."

Morgan groaned, striping Reid's back and ass with his cum before collapsing next to Reid. It took him a minute before he was able to move, but once he was able, he carefully untied the scarf, removed the panties, and cleaned Reid up with a tissue.

"Was that everything you thought it'd be pretty boy?" Morgan asked.

"All that and more."

* * *

**A/N - **I love reviews and when I get a bunch of them, it really eases my anxiety regarding writing (see my profile for more explanation), but **please don't ask me to continue a fic that I've marked as complete**. While I can logically recognize it's generally a compliment to my writing and/or the general story idea, it actually aggravates my writing anxiety and makes me less likely to write overall. I hope I still get reviews from people who wish there was more, but **when I mark complete, I really do mean complete**. Thank you so much for being understanding.


End file.
